


But I Promise You It's Worth It

by Thatslowburntho



Category: Amar a Muerte (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-05
Updated: 2019-05-05
Packaged: 2020-02-26 01:39:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18713914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thatslowburntho/pseuds/Thatslowburntho
Summary: Juliana sees Lucho and Valentina hugging in front of the fireplace, and it hits her like an arrow to the chest.-or-Juliana tries to run, but Valentina doesn't let her.Canon divergent. No kidnapping.





	But I Promise You It's Worth It

Juliana sees Lucho and Valentina hugging in front of the fireplace, and it hits her like an arrow to the chest.

 

Valentina turns around and spots her just a fraction of a second later, but Juliana doesn’t wait for her to speak.

 

She just walks, faster and faster until she’s running.

 

Valentina calls after her, but Juliana blocks out the sound, wondering how many more steps it will take to get to the door.

 

She can’t help her reaction. It's not like she was ever a fan of Lucho, but right now she hates him. She hates him because he's the one comforting Valentina when it's supposed to be her.

 

She hates him because he’s the easier choice, the one no one will judge Valentina for being with. If the past few days have taught her anything, it’s that this relationship with Valentina, no matter how right it feels, has been difficult for them both. As tightly as they hold on to each other, they keep getting torn apart. First by Eva. Now by her mother.

 

Juliana is getting tired of the push and pull, of trying to weather the storm they’ve gotten themselves caught up in.

 

She wonders if Valentina is too.

 

She finally makes it to the giant front door and swings it open, but not before glancing over her shoulder. Valentina isn’t coming after her. She sighs and steps outside, into the rain that’s begun to fall.

 

The rain leaves giant wet spots on her green jacket, but she doesn’t care. She needs to come up with a plan for where to go next. The only place she has is the restaurant, but the rain is pretty heavy and she’s three buses away from that part of town. It's not like she has any other options, though.

 

She’s ready to start walking in the cold rain when she hears the door open behind her.

 

“You’re here,” Valentina says from the doorway, looking incredibly relieved. “Thank god you’re still here.” Her eyes are red and puffy, and Juliana almost goes to her instinctively, but then she remembers why she's out here.

 

She stays standing on the porch, dripping with rainwater, staring right at Valentina. “I was deciding where to go. It’s raining,” She states as if it isn’t already apparent.

 

Valentina doesn’t look away from her. “I know. Why don’t you come back inside?”

 

They go to war with each other through their glances. Valentina’s face is pleading with her, while Juliana clenches her jaw and tries to hold it together. “Are you sure that’s a good idea? I wouldn’t want to interrupt you and Lucho.”

 

She knows it’s a bitter thing to say and probably unfair, but it comes flying out of her mouth before she can decide against it.

 

Valentina flinches, and Juliana knows the words sting. It doesn’t make her feel better. In fact, the look on Val’s face makes her feel worse.

 

“Juliana, please let me explain,” Valentina pleads.

 

Juliana takes a reflexive step backward. She doesn’t want to listen to Valentina’s explanation. She’s too scared that it’ll be an explanation she won’t like. “I don’t want to know if you are getting back together with Lucho. It's better if I don’t know,” She says, turning to walk away.

 

Valentina takes a few frenzied steps forward, joining Juliana in the rain. She holds both of her hands up as if to say, _stay, don’t run yet_. “Lucho and I aren’t getting back together,” She insists, shaking her head.

 

_Oh._

 

But Juliana still can't shake what she saw. She still doesn't _understand_ it.

 

“Don’t play with me,” She warns Valentina, searching her eyes for any sign of dishonesty.

 

“I’m telling you the truth,” Valentina says, taking another step forward.

 

She can't find a single sign that Valentina is lying.

 

Juliana finally sighs in relief, letting the rain wash the pain and anger away.

 

Valentina relaxes too. “Can we please go inside?” She asks after a moment, glancing up at the grey sky.

 

Juliana gives her a hesitant look.

 

“I will explain everything to you, I promise,” Valentina assures her.

 

Then Valentina sticks out her pinky, and that’s all it takes.

 

“Okay. I’ll come inside.”

 

Juliana links her pinky with Valentina’s and follows her through the door.

_______

 

“I told Lucho to leave,” Valentina tells her once she closes the door. “That’s why I didn’t catch up to you right away.”

 

Juliana nods and feels kind of embarrassed now, for doubting Valentina.

 

“Do you want to go upstairs?” Valentina asks after a moment.

  
Juliana is immediately hit with Déjà vu, and her stomach does at least ten somersaults. “Uh, I…” She trails off. She’s completely caught off guard by the question even though she’s 99% sure Valentina doesn’t mean it the same way she did the last time.

 

Valentina realizes what Juliana is thinking about, and her eyes go comically wide. “Oh,” She breathes out, caught up in the déjà vu herself now.

 

“Wait, no!” Valentina says once she finally comes back to reality. “I just mean, I have towels upstairs. And clothes! You want a change of clothes, right?”

 

Juliana laughs nervously and tries to regain a sense of normalcy. “Yes. Clothes would be great.”

 

Valentina looks down at their hands, which are still connected at the pinky, and they both let go at the same time. “Okay!” Valentina says, clapping her hands together. Let’s go.”

 

Juliana stands on Valentina’s carpet, dripping water onto the floor while the older girl searches for towels in the bathroom. She comes back out a moment later and hands Juliana a towel.

 

It’s the same one she used the night they had sex, and Juliana wonders if Valentina knows it.

 

She doesn’t dare ask. The awkward moment downstairs was more than enough for her.

 

She dries off her hair with the towel while Valentina searches through her drawers for fresh clothes. Once she finds something for both of them, she presents Juliana with a t-shirt and sweatpants.

 

Juliana accepts the items gratefully. “Thanks.” She peels off her wet shirt and rolls it up into a ball, then goes to unclasp her bra.

 

She looks up and catches Valentina staring.

 

“Sorry,” Valentina says, looking away and blushing.

 

Juliana frowns. This isn't the first time Valentina has acted like this. It happened in the kitchen yesterday after they had both gotten caught up in the moment. “Val…”

 

“It’s a weird adjustment, that’s all,” Valentina says, walking towards her window, watching the rain. “I don’t even know if I’m allowed to look at you.”

 

Juliana finishes taking off her bra and pulls the dry shirt over her head. She walks to Valentina and places her hand on her shoulder. “Hey, turn around.”

 

Valentina’s sad eyes meet hers, and Juliana cups her cheek. “I like it when you look at me. No one’s ever looked at me the way you do.”

 

Valentina sighs and walks back over to the dresser, finally taking off her own wet clothes. “I don’t understand, Juliana,” She says, pulling a clean shirt on. “When you say things like that, how do you expect me to react?”

 

Valentina has a point, and Juliana doesn’t have a good answer.

 

“I’m sorry," Juliana says, changing into her sweatpants. "I shouldn’t have said that.”

 

Valentina finishes changing and sits down on her bed. “Did you not mean it then?” She questions. “What about when you kissed me yesterday? Did you mean that?”

 

“Val, of course, I meant it. But don’t you think that everything that has happened is to show us that we aren’t supposed to be together right now?”

 

“No, Juliana, I don’t think that at all!” Val exclaims, throwing her hands up in the air, finally breaking. “And I don’t understand why you do.”

 

“Val, your brother is in jail, my mom looks at me like she’s disgusted by me, and there’s still the thing with my dad, or Jacobo, or whoever he is, walking around as your driver! Our lives are very intense right now,” Juliana defends, coming to stand in front of Valentina.

 

“And that’s exactly why I need you! You’re my anchor, Juliana, and I need you in my corner. Don’t push me away,” Valentina says, pulling Juliana closer.

 

Before Juliana can respond, Valentina’s phone rings.

 

“I have to get that. It could be about Guille.”

 

Valentina answers the phone and steps out into the hallway to take the call. Juliana sighs and sits down on Valentina’s bed. This day did not go how she thought it would, but at least she isn’t out in the rain, or worse, at home with her mother.

 

“That was Renata, my brother’s girlfriend,” Valentina tells her as she walks back into the room. “I have to go back to the police station, but I should be back soon. You shouldn’t have to wait for me too long.”

 

_What?_

 

Juliana gives Valentina a confused look. “Shouldn’t I be going? I don’t think your sister would appreciate me staying alone in your house.”

 

“Eva isn’t here, she’s busy dealing with all of the scandals going on right now. Besides, we've barely gotten to talk,” Valentina says. She grabs both of Juliana's hands in her own. “Please, stay.”

 

If Juliana is honest with herself, she doesn’t have any better alternatives. Plus, the conversation she was having with Valentina before the phone call feels very unfinished. Clearly, they aren't on the same page, no matter how badly Juliana wishes they would be. On top of that, she hasn’t even had the chance to tell Valentina that she’s not living with her mom anymore.

 

“Okay,” Juliana gives in. “I’ll stay.”

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea where this came from, but it happened, and now here we are. If you enjoyed reading this, let it be known. Drop a kudo. Leave a comment. Tell your cat. Shout it into the void. It's totally up to you. 
> 
> Right now it's listed as a one-shot because I'm bad at promises. Commitment issues, ya feel?
> 
> But hey, I had a shit ton of fun writing this, and I want to keep going. 
> 
> Until next time Juliantinas.


End file.
